1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known technology in the related art provides an air circulating channel between an air inlet and the shroud of an impeller in the housing of a compressor device to increase the operating range of the compressor device (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-027931